


Soft Rains

by Bird_of_Prey



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drama, Escape, Gen, Road Trips, Swearing, Weirdmageddon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: The scariest part was just above them.A what-if story, which takes place right after the Weirdmageddon part I.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! English is not my native language. This is actually a brief translation of one of my old fanfics. I'm really sorry for any mistakes I made. I tried, I really did.

There will come soft rains and the smell of the ground,  
And swallows circling with their shimmering sound;  
And frogs in the pool singing at night,  
And wild plum trees in tremulous white;  
Robins will wear their feathery fire,  
Whistling their whims on a low fence-wire;  
And not one will know of the war, not one  
Will care at last when it is done.

Sarah Teasdale

Dipper thought that the scariest part of it was over.

What can be more scary than sitting in an old car, looking for the last time how this small town is being ruined by monsters from another dimension, anyway?

But the scariest part was just above them.

They made this decision together. Well, almost together, as Wendy did everyting she could to persuade Dipper to leave Gravity Falls. Maybe, she was right. They had to run if they wanted to survive.

They both still were children, even though Dipper was almost a teenager, and Wendy was fifteen already. Now they didn't mind that two years gap. It wasn't that kind of situation.

\- Dipper, we have to go.

Dipper looked at the town for the last time. He still couldn't believe that it really happened, that everything he liked in Gravity Falls was destroyed, and Mabel... Well, it's better not to think about Mabel and what could happen to her.

Maybe she's still alive. Maybe she's waiting for Dipper to save her. At least, the boy wanted to believe in it.

\- What about Mabel? - Dipper asked. - We have to...

But at the very moment Wendy looked at him the boy understood: there was no possibility to do it. They're kids, and what kids could ever do to fight a bunch of powerful demons?

Wendy was sorry. She was really sorry and wanted to help, but she wasn't omnipotent at all. She was a teenager in the first place, despite her strong character and survival skills. Wendy was as tired and scared as Dipper, even though she did her best to hide her feelings. The girl had to save Dipper, and that was everything she could think about. She was responsible for her one and only friend who survived through this nightmare. And she had to protect him.

The scariest part was right above them.

At night they managed to find an old car. Neither Wendy nor Dipper ever thought that they could be found because of the sound the engine made. They had to run away as soon as possible. No one wanted to die.

At last Dipper looked at the ruined town, which now looked like the Wastelands from an old computer game or the one from one of Mel Gibson's films.

Soos disappeared. Ford was turned into a statue. Mabel... it was almost impossible to save her. The journals were burnt to ashes. They were left alone with Wendy.

The difference between tham was that Dipper still had a place, where he could return at any moment.

Wendy kept silent. She understood how depressed Dipper was - she herself has lost all her three brothers in one day. Wendy had a lot to say, but at that moment it was better not to talk at all. She didn'want to lie that they would come back and save Mabel and everyone else.

When they reached lhe borderline of Oregon, Dipper was asleep, and Wendy prefered not to wake him up. She herself could finally see normal sky, without any dark red clouds and flying monsters, and that was enough for her.

They did it. They almost did it.

In the morning they came to Seattle. Wendy didn't sleep during the whole night, mostly because she knew, what kind of dreams she would have. It'd be better to keep going, running away from nightmares.

Wendy still was silent when Dipper woke up. Seattle looked to him like something not from this world. The boy couldn't believe that somewhere on this Earth people still had normal lives.

Wendy kept silent. What could she ever say about everything they went through and everyone they left behind?

They were not far from Pines's home, when Wendy stopped the car. She stared at the road in front of her, trying not to cry. She couldn't show her emotions to Dipper, but who cared at that very moment?

Wendy hit the steering weel, squinting, and cried, as if someone exept Dipper could hear her:

\- What have I ever done?! What, for God's sake?!

And then she understood that she wasn't sorry. She was angry about everything she had to go through, she hated the world for letting the Pines twins come to Gravity Falls. Wendy just couldn't stand it anymore.

\- Eat shit and die, motherfucker! - she screamed to the sky. - We will survive! We will do it, you hear me?!

Wendy rushed from the car, fell on her knees. She finally understood: they won't come back. They left everyone behind, without even trying to save them. And that was probably the worst thing Wendy ever did in her life.

\- Wendy, - Dipper whispered. - Wendy, come on. We have to go.

Wendy looked at the boy, trying to understand, what was he thinking about. His sister? His friends? Did it really matter?

\- All right, - she mumbled. - Sorry, Dipper. I just...

\- I understand, - he smiled.

And then the soft rain came, washing away their pain and fear.

The scariest part was finally over.


End file.
